baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User Interview
This is the Interview page. You have to answer these questions yourself, type the words on your anwser like this: LazerZ: Probably(test) LazerZ: ^^^^ MUST BE EDITED BY THE USER OF THIS NAME. (u know what am talkin' about.) Anyway LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - Whats your fav color? Mideval: Well, I like Red , Green and Blue . Lazer: Green and BLU. Hua: Mine is E X O T I C B U T T E R S. JCCO:Red,ALWAYS. Obsidian: Uniguy:red SoupDoo: Purple. Don't ask why. I just really like purple. Logan: koller:Green YAYSUU: Blue Hoop: Definitely blue, it's beautiful, calm and nice, white is also good as it's the color of the sky on cloudy days, my favorite days. Mr. Luxury: Yellow! Ryeunmigs: Blue. - Fav Animal? ''' Mideval: I luv cats because they are so cute! �� Lazer: Some Pigs (OINK) and some CHICKENS.... Hua: Yoshi. JCCO:This is a hard one...I will chose turtles,i have three of them on my house. Obsidian: Uniguy:I don't know lol SoupDoo: Like Mideval said. Cats are my favorite animals. They represent on what I do. Sleep, Eat, and Chill. Logan: koller:Parrot YAYSUU: Cats all the way! Hoop: Have you ever heard of echidnas or pangolins, I love those, sadly, the latter is the most poached animal in the world. Other good animals would be giant anteaters, tamanduas, numbats, wombats, tapirs, kiwis, cappybaras, pink fairy armadillos, nautiluses and kakapoes Mr. Luxury: I only like Snakes Ryeunmigs: Lions. - '''First Page Created? Mideval: Well, when I first started off on here I created Harri. I didn't really expect him to get so much attention, but I'm glad he did. Lazer: Defintely Fann(y). Hua: Lockjaw. He also got attention, just 21 comments on the page. :) JCCO:HorrorTime,oh boy those where the golden days for this wiki when i joined in,now it is filled with cringy kids. Obsidian: Uniguy:deeky freaking deeks SoupDoo: My original and first page is actually Kitchen Soup. Fun fact, I actually created this character when Baldi's Basics was starting to get popular. (Around March.) Logan: koller:RainbowTime YAYSUU: litterally YAYSUU Hoop: Mean Spitballs, watch out for giant spitballs. Mr. Luxury: Mr. Luxury Myself! Ryeunmigs: Ry, myself. - How did you find this Wiki? Mideval: Just like Lazer, I don't really know. I think it happened when I was seaching around looking for a Baldi Fan Wiki (not the old and god awful one) and I somehow found this. Lazer: I don't even remember, probably when i was searchin' google. I viewed EVERYTHING without the account. Hua: It all started when I was WAHing at Mario, Mario gave me a link to dis wiki so I could stahp annoying him. I created Lockjaw, and more. I hope I will be like popular users on this wiki. JCCO:I was curious if there was more wikipedia pages about Baldi's Basics,and that has bringed us here. Obsidian: Undeems I was just looking got a wiki like this and found this SoupDoo: When I was the admin for the Baldipedia, Leobear advertised this wiki. Nuff said. Logan: koller:I don't remember YAYSUU: I don't remember either Hoop: I was resting at my other favourite wikis when I kept on hearing about pages from this wiki (say, the Fann page) and I eventually decided to try it out. Mr. Luxury: Obsidian Shown it to me! Ryeunmigs: I can't remenber. - Fav Food? Mideval: I have a lot of favourite foods. Some of my favourites are: Pizza, Curly Fries, Ramen, Chicken and Dumplings, and Chicken Noodle Soup (Chunky). Lazer: Melons, Banana, Meat andddddd.... A PIZZA! Hua: Pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer-(55 years later)-pizzer pizzer pizzer pizzer. JCCO:That's like asking me which of my children is my favorite!I can only tell you if it has potatoes or/and eggs,is going to be great! Obsidian: Uniguy: push pop BABY SoupDoo: Cheesesteak. You can't beat Cheesesteak. Logan: koller:Fruit Kfc Mcdo etc. YAYSUU: Sandwiches, pizza, burgers, basically i'm the kind of person you don't see eating healthy food everyday. Hoop: I have alot, I really cannot decide which one, but my favorite vegetable is kohlrabi, so there's that, it makes good chips. Mr. Luxury: Christmas Dinner! Ryeunmigs: C A U L I F L O W E R Are you a forgetful person? Mideval: Yeah, I can be pretty forgetful sometimes and it kind of sucks. Lazer: Sometimes. Hua: Ye m8. JCCO:It depends how the person is threating me,but i always try to be forgetful. Obsidian: Uniguy:WHAT? SoupDoo: I have the brain of steel, though i'm not able to remember far back in the past. Logan: koller:no YAYSUU: depends on how much time has been spent during that event the more time it is the more i forget Hoop: I forget some things that aren't so important. Mr. Luxury: Never! Ryeunmigs: My parents are, maybe I am. - Found a Mouse/Mice in your house IRL? Mideval: I think I had found one last night in the kitchen of my house. Lazer: Alot, but not RN in 2018. Hua: No. JCCO:Nope,but my house was infested with Cockroaches once when i was a kid. Obsidian: Uniguy:nope SoupDoo: Eh, found one in my room, when I moved into a new place. Mom had to hire an exterminator to take care of the mice infested home. Logan: koller:a long time ago but he was killed by my cat YAYSUU: noo Hoop: No, but I found a cockroach in a hotel once, unlike any normal person, I left it alive as I like cockroaches. Mr. Luxury: Too Many! Ryeunmigs: Yes. - Do you have a job? Mideval: Um, no I don't. I mean... I don't really think I'm ready for one, even though I'm 17 years old. Lazer: no. A cookie stand. Hua: I work at the Dont-Go-On-Shrooms Kingdom. JCCO:I have 15 years,I don't have a job. Obsidian: Uninope not yet SoupDoo: Like Mideval, I am 17, though I want to get a job when a graduate.. Logan: koller:no YAYSUU: no i'm in school Hoop: Not yet. Mr. Luxury: No! Ryeunmigs: NO. - Do you play Baldi? Mideval: I never played Baldi's Basics, but I have watched videos of the game and even without playing the game, I... FLIPPIN... LOVE IT!!! Lazer: Yes. Boii.. Hua: (breathe in) BOI....... no. JCCO:It's kinda hard...But still,a good game,even not being scary sometimes,that's where the inspiration of the Twisted Corruptions came from,the pure intention of showing what corruptions could really do(kinda). Obsidian: Uniguy:i did a very few times SoupDoo: Yup. Played it. I only managed to get the normal ending. Here's the twitch clip of it too, if you guys want to see my reaction. Logan: koller:yes i also play five nights at baldi YAYSUU: yes i'm the kind of person who played almost every baldi version from 1.2.2 to 1.4 (HYPED FOR FULL VERSION YAA) Hoop: No, but it is still cool. Mr. Luxury: Yes! Ryeunmigs: NO, even tho I go to this wiki. - Okay thats it, add more questions below if you have any ideas. PEACE OUT! - Fav Baldi Character? Mideval: Lazer: GOTTA SWEEP, BaLdY, SoCK. Hua: Gotta Sweep JCCO:1st Prize/Arts and Craftings. Obsidian: Untimes arts and crafters SoupDoo: In my opinion, 1st Prize is my favorite, because he saved my ass countless times. Logan: koller: It's a Bully YAYSUU: Playtime in terms of appearance, but 1st prize in terms of mechanics Hoop: Arts and Crafters, I love arts and crafts, that's just my thing, more so, there is just something about a giant, googly eyed sock charging at you with it's mouth wide open making a static sound. Mr. Luxury: Filename2 Ryeunmigs: GOTTA SWEEP - How did you discover Baldi? Mideval: Lazer: On YT (8-BitRyan) Hua: Idk. JCCO:Youtube was infested by Baldi's Basics,and the fact that was inspired by 90's educational games,made me curious about it. Obsidian: Uniguy:https://youtu.be/JJvDpss2I1M SoupDoo: Like everyone said, YouTube. 8-BitRyan, to be exact. Logan: koller: on YouTube YAYSUU: on youtube Hoop: Saw somebody watch a video of it on their phone Mr. Luxury: Myself. Ryeunmigs: When I saw some videos about it. - Any interest to Lazer's characters? (Created due to i created this page) Mideval: Lazer: (I create this page so why not?) Hua: Ye. JCCO:Paint in a Nutshell,but well,they are good. Obsidian: Uniguy:uh SoupDoo: Ad-er is alright. Though I see some potential with the character. Logan: koller: yes your characters are great and my favorite is pen boy YAYSUU: yeah Ad-er Hoop: I love his characters Mr. Luxury: Not much interest. - Do you have a stand? Mideval: Lazer: Not yet, a cookie stand. Hua: No. JCCO:Yes,i have a stand.DIO's STAND. Obsidian: Uniguy:no SoupDoo: Unfortunately, I don't watch JoJo. Logan: koller:No YAYSUU: no Hoop: What does that mean? Mr. Luxury: No. Ryeunmigs: IDK - Have you seen Kindergarten game? '''https://store.steampowered.com/app/589590/Kindergarten Mideval: Lazer: Yes, i got the game and i beat all the missions. Hua: I only saw it on YouTube. JCCO:Damn,i remember MatPat making theories of how Nugget's pile of nuggets could save your in real life. ObJJVDPSS2I1MUHNOYEAH not intrested SoupDoo: Yup. Never bought it though. Logan: koller: never heard but i laughed at the trailer YAYSUU: only a bit of gameplay Hoop: Yes, by the way, do not eat the nugget of friendship! Mr. Luxury: No. Ryeunmigs: Saw it on youtube. - '''Make any memes? Mideval: Lazer: YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.......... Hua: Ye m8. JCCO:I live with them everyday,of course i do!It's a shame that Articloe 13 is trying to destroy our originality... Obsidian: Uniguy:?..... SoupDoo: Speaking of memes, here's one I made.Thank me later. (Also if you played deltarune, and you seen the memes, you'll probably get this joke.) Logan: koller: yeah i like creating meme YAYSUU: yeah Hoop: Rarely Mr. Luxury: No. Ryeunmigs: NO. (Bill Wurtz) - What's your Favorite Video Game? Mr. Luxury: 5 Games of the Entire Contra Series: Contra (Arcade), Super Contra (NES), Operation C, Contra III: The Alien Wars, Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX (GBA version of Contra III). Hua: Mario (dont ask). YAYSUU: Sonic mania Hoop: the LittleBigPlanet franchise. Ryeunmigs: Terraria and Hytale. (If you don't know Hytale or Terraria, google search them.) What is your favorite film? Mr. Luxury: I like the 1987 Predator YAYSUU: '''breathe in '''i don't know Hua: Ideka. Category:Non-Fan Page